Hobbies of the Same Sort
by TheWriter222
Summary: A short Gajeel x Levy one shot. Gajeel learns to love books, and how will Levy respond? Summary sucks, but he story's better.


**Yo, I am here with a Gajeel x Levy fanfic! I absolutely LOVE this ship. It's my second after NaLu.**

**So, I am watching the Tenrou Island arch as I am posting this, so there aren't any spoilers- wait, there are two, but you have to squint to see 'em.**

**i don't own Fair Tail, or else NaLu and GaLe would be a really thing!**

* * *

"Mirajane, have you seen Gajeel anywhere?" Levy asked as she sat at the bar in the Fairy Tail hall after lunch one day.

"Hmm," Mira turned around while washing a glass, "Gajeel? I think he left for the day, why?"

Levy pouted, "I needed to speak to him about something. Thanks Mira!" She left the guild hall and walked around Magnolia. Levy needed to see Gajeel _now_. It was beyond important.

That morning, Levy had realized something. She was eating her breakfast when she noticed something by her fridge- an iron heart. Gajeel had given it to her after a mission to retrieve a book that had been stolen, and she had treasured it since. When she thought of him, her heart ached, and Levy had the sudden urge to see him.

The rest of the morning, the dragon slayer was on her mind. Her desire to see him hadn't subsided either. Then, she realized that she was in love. She was in love with Gajeel, and had been for a long time- her feelings hiding from her.

_Levy McGarden was in love with Gajeel Redfox._

Still pouting, Levy ran saw someone ahead of her, a small someone. "Lily!" She cried out.

The Exceed faced her, and said, "Levy, how are you?"

The bookworm smiled, "I'm great, thank you, Lily. I need a favor, could you tell me where Gajeel is?"

Panther Lily pondered this for a moment, "I believe he was headed to the library, although he wouldn't tell me why."

Levy hugged the small cat, "Thank you, Lily! You are the best!"

XoXoX

Levy wondered around the library. Where was he? She had wondered around for, maybe, thirty minutes now, and Gajeel was no where in sight. Sighing, Levy turned into a small seating area, where she saw a large figure on a chair.

His face was buried in a book, and his face tense in concentration. "Gajeel?"

He looked up, "Oh, shrimp, I didn't see you there."

Levy pouted, "Do you have to call me that, Gajeel?" Yes, she was annoyed, but Levy secretly loved the nickname he had for her, though she'd never say so.

"Yes, I have to call you that. So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in return.

Gajeel laughed nervously, "Well, uh, it's a long story."

Levy sat on the arm of his chair, "I've got time." Then, she noticed the title of the novel he was reading, "_To Kill a Mockingbird_? I love that book!"

"Yeah, it's actually really good," he replied, smiling.

"When did you start reading it?" Levy asked, he looked about halfway through.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "This morning."

Levy's eyes widened, "I didn't realize you loved books so much, Gajeel."

"Hehe, well that has to do with why I'm here," he said. Levy prompted his to tell her, and he began his short tale, "Well, I always see you reading, shrimp. So I decided to try reading a book you seemed to like a lot. So I decided that since you seem to read _To Kill a Mockingbird_ often, that maybe it was a good story."

"What would make you want to read so much?" She asked.

Gajeel cleared hi throat, "Well, you remember how I said I would always protect you, shrimp? I made that promise to myself after the attack Phantom Lord made on Fairy Tail. And I meant that. I never want to see you cry, or in pain, or in any sadness. I want to make you happy, shrimp. So I thought maybe if I had more of the same interests as you did, then perhaps you would be happier.

"And I realized something important. When we went on that mission to get that book back, and I gave you the iron heart, I realized you mean more to me than anything in the world.

_"I love you, Levy."_

Levy had tears in her eyes. Gajeel loved her. He had been looking away from her during his confession, and when he saw her tears, he panicked, "S-shrimp! I'm sorry, did I say something wrong! It's alright if you don't feel the same way I-"

Levy let out a chuckle, "It's fine, Gajeel. These are tears if joy, because that is the sweetest thing anyone was ever said to me, and frankly, _I love you, too."_

Gajeel"s eyes widened, "You do?"

She nodded. Slowly, Gajeel brought his large hand to her face, and wiped her tears away. Then, he closed the space between them, and touched his lips to her small, soft ones. Levy climbed into his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. Gajeel's other hand snaked around her waist, holding her tight.

Out of breathe, the parted, leaning their foreheads together. Levy said quietly, "You know, you don't have to change to make me happy."

Gajeel smirked, "But I've found a love for reading."

She smiled back, "Well, I guess it's not a bad change, just don't change another thing!"

"Yes ma'am," Gajeel said teasingly.

Levy leaned back, and poked a finger to his broad chest, "Now, why don't we finish that book together?"

Another smirk from the dragon slayer, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

***sigh* So Kawai! I just love these two. Maybe because I am just like Levy and I _really_ like Gajeel.**

**Any who, pleas review!**


End file.
